Susurros en el viento
by Bad Ryou
Summary: Despues de la triste partida de Yami, Yugi intenta rehacer su vida a lado de una persona que a su vez intenta olvidar a alguien.......Yami regresara....como reaccionara el pequeño Yugi?


SUSURROS EN EL VIENTO

NOSTALGIA

Había pasado un año después de q Yami había partido a su tiempo: un joven de cabello tricolor y de preciosos ojos amatista; q ahora habían perdido su brillo.

Ese chico q alguna vez creyó ser el mas feliz; ahora se encontraba desdichado, deseaba morirse, acabar con su sufrimiento.

Hacia un año q no salía se encerraba en su habitación escuchando música triste durante las tardes solo se escuchaba aquella triste pero bella canción q una y otra vez cantaba el pequeño Yugi

YUGI:"**Se fue se fue el murmullo de sus silencio. Se fue y mi amor se cubrió **

**De** **Hielo se fue y mi vida con el se me fue y desde entonces ya solo **

**Tengo lagrimas…" **por que Yami? Por que me dejaste –rió tristemente –no, yo fui el culpable, yo q no te dije lo q sentía, yo nunca te dije lo mucho q te amo, lo mucho q te necesito; ahora q ya no te tengo me arrepiento de no haberte dicho "YAMI TE AMO TE NECESITO NO ME DEJES "…- El pequeño Yugi repitió cosas como esas hasta q se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente aun con los ojos llorosos pero dispuesto a cambiar el sentido de su vida.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en otro lugar diferente a nuestro plano se encontraba el antiguo faraón charlando y suplicando a RA, aquel Dios bueno q le dio la oportunidad de conocer al amor de su vida

YAMI: RA por favor déjame regresar necesito ver a mi aibou…

RA: Faraón estas seguro de q tu aibou te aguarda ?estas seguro de q te corresponde, de q te ama?

YAMI: Por su puesto yo se q Yugi me espera…yo se q el me ama

RA: Esta bien Faraón –Yami se alegro-pero tendrás q esperar un mes mas

YAMI: pero por que, Ra?por…

RA:Esperaras o no volveras a ver a tu hikari; tu decides

YAMI: Esta bien RA tu ganas –respondió el antiguo faraón resignado

Mientras tanto el pequeño Yugi salía por primera vez en un año bien arreglado y con una sonrisa en los labios, se dirigía a KAIBALANDIA a reunirse con sus amigos

TEA:¿Yugi?-dijo a punto de llorar de alegría –q bueno q estas aquí te extrañe mucho…no vuelvas a hacer eso

YUGI: No creo volver a hacerlo –con una gran sonrisa-ya pensé mejor acerca de eso y llegue a la conclusión de q es mejor olvidar el pasado y dejarlo atrás y no vivir con el toda la vida…-

JOEY: Cielos viejo me sorprendes- en son de burla

TRISTAN: Si Joey, cualquier muestra de inteligencia te sorprende jajajajajajaja-dijo el moreno

JOEY:grrrr Tristan te matare –dijo dijo el rubio enseñando los puños pero inmediatamente una mano lo tomo por el hombro y saludo alegremente

DUCKE: Hola amigos ¿A dónde van? –dijo pero de inmediato se quedo sorprendido al ver entre sus amigos al pequeño Yugi y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse cuando su mirada y la del pequeño se encontraron-a hola Yugi q bueno es volver a verte esq hace casi ya un año q no te veia –y no puco evitar el sonrojase mas-perdon si fui un poco impertinente

YUGI- hola… a mi también me alegra verte…y no t preocupes no eres impertinente

MAI-por q no nos acompañas a kaibalandia

DUCKE- Si no los molesto yo…

YUGI-claro q no nos molestas… vamos

Y asi se divirtieron mucho .Pero era necesario regresar casa ya que al día siguiente tendrían clases pues faltaba un mes para salir de vacaciones

Y llegó la despedida:

Tea: Adios nos vemos mañana

Joey: Si, hasta la vista

Tristan: Adios viejo

Mai: Adios guapos- dirigiendose a los chicos con un guño y una sonrisa coqueta- Bye Tea

Malik e Ishizu: Hasta la vista

Bakura: Adios amigos

Y diciendo esto cada uno se separo y camino hacia su casa pero Ducke no lo hizo así

Ducke: Yugi…..este…..yo queria………..saber…………si……puedo acompañarte a tu casa- dijo decidido

Yugi: Claro- contesto un poco extrañado por su petición

Ducke: -muy alegre- en serio?

Yugi: Claro

Días después Yugi se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo saliendo con Ducke

Pero en otro lado el antiguo faraón Atem pensaba en Yugi día y noche esperando el día en que lo volviera a ver

Yami: Ahhhhhhh!-exclamo- Yugi te amo, esperame, pronto estare contigo….amor- y pudo evitar que una lagrima recorriera sus mejillas

Mientras tanto en ciudad Domino ya se respiraba el aire de las vacaciones por lo cual los profesores decidieron suspenderlas antes

Asi que salieron muy felices y Duck esperaba a Yugi ala salida y lo saludo muy amigablemente

Ducke: Hola chicos…..Yugi, nos vamos?

Todos: Hola Duck-respondieron los demás

Yugi: Claro….adios chicos nos vemos el sabado

Todos: Adios….. hasta el sabado entonces

Y se alejaron los dos juntos como todos los días. Pero lo que el pequeño Yugi no sabia era que ese día pasaria a la historia. La noche pasada mientras Ducke caminaba hacia su casa, después de ir a dejar a Yugi a la suya intentaba poner sus sentimientos en claro acerca de lo que sentia por Yugi y llegó a la conclusión de que……………

Continuara -


End file.
